


An Avenger's Infinite Sex

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [10]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: An idea to bring together a group of remarkably sexy MCU women, to see if they could become something more: fucking each other like no pair ever could. Who will win the ultimate Avengers orgy??





	An Avenger's Infinite Sex

Part 10 of the Submission Series

 

...

 

Waking with a start, Natasha Romanoff immediately knew something was wrong. 

 

How did she get here?

 

Jolting upright the redhead blinked, eyes adjusting to her dark surroundings:

 

Recognising the cavernous bridge of the Helicarrier, Natasha felt a little more at ease; familiar territory was always useful, regardless of these strange new circumstances. 

 

The advanced SHIELD airship had been in mothballs for years, sitting empty and silent, now only ever pulled out of retirement for the occasional world-ending scenario. Touching the cold metal floor with her hand Natasha felt no thrum from the rotors; so the carrier was grounded: At least that meant the World wasn’t ending.

 

"Romanoff?"

 

Twisting to her right, Natasha was greeted with an even more familiar sight; Maria Hill staring incredulously back at her:

 

"What the hell is going on??"

 

Maria shook her head; One moment she had been assembling supplies for an off the books incursion, the next she had awoken here. Wanting answers she glared back at the astounded redhead. Before Natasha could reply however their conversation was rudely interrupted:

 

"NYPD, freeze!"

 

Rising on her haunches, Maria twisted in her tight grey jumpsuit, searching for this new adversary. Making eye contact with whomever had shouted, both instinctively reached for their holsters. But only one was armed: raising her handgun, the black woman grimaced, blinking groggily; Awoken here like everyone else:

 

Alerted by a chorus of groans, Natasha spun on the spot. Instead of the agents that usually crewed the helicarrier control room, she found herself surrounded by beautiful strangers. Beginning to stir, each gradually regained consciousness only to also discover their strange predicament. While Maria coiled, ready to strike out, Natasha crouched beside the nearest person:

 

Eyes blinking open, the girl flinched, scrambling away from Natasha:

 

"Whuhh?! What -where am I?!"

 

Hitting her head on the underside of a control panel, the redhead gasped, cringing:

 

"Owww!"

 

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you.” 

 

Concern in her low sultry voice, Natasha grasped the girl's arm.

 

"B-but how did I get here?!" Blinking hard as she massaged her head, the girl glanced upward, bright blue eyes flickering with recognition:

 

“Black Widow?!” 

 

Natasha nodded slowly, helping the girl to her feet.

 

"Hey!" Rising from a spot further away, another woman yelled from across the control deck, still regaining her faculties:

 

"What now?!" Maria snapped.

 

"Agent Madani of the CIA! You two are both under arrest for averting sanctions issued by over 100 countries!"

 

"117 actually," the girl beside Natasha murmured.

 

"So everyone knows us," Natasha shook her head; so much for anonymity, being an Avenger ruined that long ago: 

 

"So who are you??"

 

A little dazed, the redhead shifted, nervously extending a hand:

 

"Karen Page: Investigative journalist for the New York Bulletin; bigggg fan of your work by the way.”

 

"Well that's just what we need," Maria snorted derisively, eying her armed opponent, weapon still leveled at her from across the awakening bridge.

 

"Nice to meet you too," Karen replied dryly.

 

Striding toward them Dinah tried to take charge:

 

"So nobody knows how or why we are here??"

 

Groaning, a young asian girl in white sweats pulled herself upright, leaning on the nearest console:

 

"Nope."

 

"-And you are??" Maria and Dinah barked simultaneously, the brunette asserting herself over the indignant CIA Agent as they warily sized each other up.

 

Looking between the two, the girl rolled dark eyes, rubbing her forehead:

 

“The daughter of the Dragon.”

 

“Seriously??”

 

Both women speaking at once, the Asian girl relented:

 

“Colleen Wing, I run a dojo in downtown Manhattan. So not an outlaw Avenger… But I can kick ass if called for.”

 

Ignoring Colleen’s defensive remark, Dinah cleared her throat:

 

"I really think I should be leading the questions here.”

 

“How’s that??” The NYPD officer finally reaching them, Dinah stood her ground, facing off against the taller woman as she introduced herself:

 

"Detective Misty Knight."

 

Maria smirked: 

 

"Is that even a name?!"

 

The black woman scowled back at her.

 

"Well Dt. Knight,” Dinah began, speaking condescendingly: “this is hardly your jurisdiction.”

 

Misty laughed hollowly:

 

“You CIA clowns are all the same… How’d some Persian skank like you even get a badge?”

 

Clenching her jaw, Dinah suppressed her simmering temper:

 

“Wow, that was sexist, racist and demeaning to my abilities all in one sentence!”

 

“Well, I outrank you Agent." Maria stated frankly, stepping between the two.

 

"Pretty sure you don't: Ex-SHIELD Director Maria Hill," Dinah stated smugly: "That makes me the highest authority here."

 

“Really, cos the way I see it, this is all the rank I need!” Raising her weapon once more, Misty gesticulated with the gun, the other two women finally acquiescing:

 

“Huh, looks like I’m in charge after all.”

 

Watching the aggressive threesome face off, Colleen and Karen glanced back at one another apprehensively, the offensive members of the group having made themselves known. All except one:

 

"Well this is fun!" Elektra exclaimed, laughing lightly as she approached, "I like a good fight! Of course I would also like to butcher you all…” Raising her twin ninja sai’s she smirked: “This feels more like a slumber party!”

 

Seeing the infamous 'Black Sky' saunter so casually into their midst’s, Natasha felt her heart rate quicken, stance tightening as she prepared herself: who the hell would bring together all these volatile women?!

 

“This isn’t that sort of party.”

 

Heads turning toward the darkened doorway, the women watched as their host made herself known: Her lilting, vaguely foreign accent echoing in the cavernous space. Hearing that familiar tone, Natasha swore in Russian:

 

"Boz moi!"

 

Striding confidently forward, the Wanda Maximoff beamed as she passed the incredulous redhead:

 

"I don't see how this is a party..." Natasha murmured, gaze flicking from Wanda to Maria.

 

"Maximoff? You brought us all here??" Maria bellowed indignantly, marching up to the Sokovian Witch.

 

"I did."

 

Rubbing her eyes, Claire Temple glanced up from the floor, swallowing hard:

 

“I really, really have to get out of here…”

 

Meandering between the women, Wanda was resplendent in her full Avengers outfit: tight leather leggings and corset deliciously framing her vivacious curves, waves of dark hair draped over the shoulders of her red leather jacket. Oozing confidence, the Witch swaggered amongst her collection; heels clacking on the metal decking as she breezed by.

 

"So you're the one whose in charge here? Stepping forward, a beautiful brunette in an elegant suit raised her hand for Wanda to shake:

 

"Joy Meechum, Chief Counsel at Rand Enterprises, is this about our property acquisition rights in Sokovia-“

 

Snapping her fingers at the probing women, Wanda smiled as the brunette instantly fell silent, pausing mid-sentence.

 

"You are not making the deal," Wanda smiled darkly: "You're what I'm selling."

 

Aggravated, Misty strode forward, gun still in hand:

 

"Listen bitch! If you don't explain why-"

 

Barely acknowledging her, Wanda slipped her palm up the inside of the Detective's leg as she approached, red mist twirling through her fingers. Brushing over the woman's crotch, the effect of her Magic was immediate:

 

Misty blinked, a rush of heat burning through her body. Staggering backward, the Black Detective leant on the nearest console, gasping for breath. Smiling serenely, Wanda pushed the forgotten weapon away, left to hang loosely in the black woman's grip:

 

“Like I said; not that sort of party…”

 

Observing this display of mystical power, Elektra sheathed her sai's: knives would not help her on this field of battle.

 

Seeing the Detective in apparent distress, a nearby blonde rushed to her side:

 

"What the hell did you do to her?!” 

 

Dinah was surprised to see a celebrity in their midsts: Trish Walker; former model and child TV star turned radio talk show host. Not an A-lister, but big in New York city and drop-dead gorgeous to boot: A bleeding heart liberal intent on spreading heroic virtues. Whoever this Maximoff girl was she had purposefully amassed quite an impressive collection of women.

 

Grasping Misty's shoulder, Trish flinched as the Detective hissed, squeezing her eyes shut as if overwhelmed by their minor contact.

 

Quickly unfastening her pants before her bewildered companions, Misty stuffed her bionic hand down the front of her jeans, gasping in disbelief as her metal digits probed an impossibly hot sex, wet to the touch. Recognising this bizarre behaviour, Trish backed away, twisting to face the imposing brunette:

 

"Is-is this some sort of mind-control??"

 

Not bothering to answer, Wanda blew the startled Radio-host a kiss, wafting a ball of glowing red mist from the palm of her hand. Cutting Trish off her magic flowed down the blonde’s unsuspecting gullet, the attractive woman shuddering as she swallowed a large dose of the Witch’s lustful energy.

 

Feeling an incessant tingling surge through her abdomen and pool in her belly, Trish’s eyes widened, her iris' flashing red:

 

Natasha held her tongue; she knew those glorious sensations. Stunned, the hapless blonde stared into space, eyes hooding over; red smoke curling from between her slack lips.

 

Turning back to the rest of her astonished audience the Scarlett Witch cleared her throat. Before she could speak however, everyone began talking at once:

 

"What the hell-“

 

-Are you magic?-"

 

-Why bring us here?!-"

 

“-Kinky…”

 

Every woman demanding answers, the outlaw Avenger rolled her eyes. Only seeing the two most important members of her party, she decided to address them directly: 

 

"You see these women!?"

 

Raising a hand above her head, Wanda snapped her fingers; red mist descending over the crowd. 

 

Instantly the mood on the bridge changed: Falling silent, each of their faces relaxed into slack, lustful expressions; heart rates accelerating while nipples hardened and pussy's moistened.

 

Twirling a red orb of energy between her long fingers, Wanda smiled widely, enjoying her captive audience:

 

"Much Better."

 

Looking around, Natasha and Maria wandered between the scattered women. Standing close to Karen, Natasha waved her hand in front of the girl's angelic face, her big blue eyes far away.

 

"What did you do??" Maria asked warily, stepping around the French heiress known as Elektra Natchios, surprised she could get so close to the sleek sociopath without getting stabbed.

 

Wanda shrugged: "I can't control them: I just expose their innermost desires..."

 

"Am I supposed to be impressed?” Maria scoffed: “This isn’t magic: You just suppress their rational reflexes and up their hormones till they all become mindless sluts…” the brunette paused, considering what she had said: 

 

"Okay, so I am impressed."

 

Glancing sideways at Natasha, Maria saw the redhead rendered speechless by the Witch’s alluring display of power, she might as well have been under the girl's spell:

 

Natasha had always known Wanda had magical influence over people but this? This was next level. Had all their times together been in preparation for these circumstances?? Learning the ins and outs of desire.

 

Wafting around the room, the Witch honed in on one of her new pawns, introducing her to Maria:

 

"Karen Page. Journalist, up and coming; wrote some very favour-able pieces on superheroes.”

 

“The fan girl?" Maria laughed scornfully: “What use is she??”

 

Eyes flashing red, the Witch commanded her docile subject:

 

"Show them.”

 

Immediately the conservative young woman began to undress: tearing off her shirt, the strawberry blonde tugged the flimsy garment free to reveal perfect flushed flesh, chest bouncing as she wriggled out of her tight pencil skirt.

 

Pausing, Karen glanced up at Wanda, stripped off her inhibitions like she had been stripped of her clothing. Big blue eyes wide and full of need, she was left in nothing but her virginal white underwear, the tantalising reporter on intimate display:

 

"And the rest."

 

Biting her lip, Karen acquiesced: Tugging down the straps of her bra, she reached up her back, unsnapping the clasp that held her pert globes in place.

 

Seeing this young woman's nubile physique, Natasha felt a pang of jealousy; Maria unconsciously licking dry lips as Karen reached for the hem of her knickers.

 

Around the control room several hearts beat faster and faster, the bewitched women experiencing newfound lust that overpowered their rationality, all focused on the alluring site of the slim girl standing naked before them. Desperate for relief, Wanda’s magic kept them all at bay.

 

Dropping her panties to the floor, the strawberry blonde straightened up, totally exposed; her horny audience saw everything. Twisting to face Maria, Wanda gesticulated to her obedient little pet:

 

"She could be very useful to you." Leaning in, the Witch pressed her lips to her cheek, leaving a dark red print on Karen’s flush skin before grinning slyly back at Maria: 

 

"She’s also a Redhead with a nice ass. I know you like those..."

 

Natasha blushed, not sure whether to be honoured or offended. Resenting the implication, Maria crossed her arms, glaring back at the impertinent sorceress. Sensing her distaste, Wanda swiftly moved on:

 

"Too cheap? Want someone more… valuable?? How about her??"

 

Sliding over to Joy Meechum, Wanda waved her hand at her latest offering:

 

"Rich, beautiful, well connected. Imagine all of her assets… at your command.”

 

Maria shook her head: "Entitled trust-fund kids are a dime a dozen."

 

“So you want a more killer instinct? Or an accent like mine??”

 

Slinking around Elektra, the infamous 'black sky' stood frozen in place, only her heavy breathing and sultry eyes suggesting the boiling lust within. Swatting her spandex covered behind, Wanda watched the brunette‘s expression flicker between outrage and desire:

 

"Where’d you dig her up??" Maria asked curiously, appraising the greek girl like a rare vase; Ms. Natchios had been missing for months.

 

“Resurrected…” Wanda murmured: "You could do anything with her, to her... And nobody would know."

 

Elektra growled under her breath, locking eyes with the diabolical Witch, fingers brushing the handle of her sai.

 

"No thanks," Maria responded dryly.

 

"Then what is it you want?" Wanda replied, her patience growing short:

 

"This iz just a small sample of the women I can possess for you. Take your pick. Or have them all…”

 

Striding up to the stubborn woman, Wanda spoke plainly, gesticulating with her outstretched hand:

 

"All the influence you could ever need. With them you could dominate the world with the snap of your fingers: they are all on a list in your filthy mind. I just cut out the middle woman."

 

Reading between the lines, Maria's gaze flicked over to her speechless underling; finally realising Romanoff's role in this tempting bargain:

 

"A perfect, private army, fuelled by their innermost cravings; all ready to do your bidding. Or a harem, if you prefer..."

 

Considering the girl's offer Maria paused for several seconds, sharp eyes narrowing:

 

"And what if I just wanted one?"

 

Flicking out her wrist, the Ex-Director of SHIELD pointed to Natasha:

 

"Me??" 

 

Taken aback, Natasha looked between the two most important women in her life, both now staring back at her.

 

Wanda's expression soured, the Witch replying coldly:

 

"She’s mine."

 

Shocked again, Natasha could barely speak, directing her amazement at Wanda:

 

“You did all this.. for me??"

 

Shaking her head at the brunette, Natasha tried to signal desperately; if Wanda didn't back down now this would be a disaster.

 

Surveying the crowd of beautiful women with mock interest, Maria raised an eyebrow:

 

"I'll admit it's tempting…” Slipping her hand between Karen’s legs, she pinched the girl’s clit, the reporter gasping as she continued on dryly:

 

“Like a kid in a candy store... But why offer anything? Why not just scramble Romanoff’s brain and take her for yourself?? Or mine, for that matter??"

 

Seeing the Witch's confident facade momentarily flicker Maria smiled; again sensing vulnerability underneath the girl's bravado: She could use that.

 

Lately Wanda had come to realise Natasha was growing immune to her charms; their repeated encounters allowing the alluring redhead to gradually develop a passive resistance to her magic. Ultimately it was her own resistance that had failed, Wanda becoming increasingly reliant on Natasha's companionship whilst on the run from numerous governments. Now she couldn’t live without her.

 

Deflecting Maria’s question, Wanda responded sharply:

 

"Why keep some old spy past her prime??"

 

Maria scowled:

 

"Don’t kid yourself Maximoff: just look at her."

 

Gaze gliding over Natasha's voluptuous body, Wanda tried to act nonchalant, taking in the ex-spy's glorious curves. From her rounded hips to her bountiful breasts, Natasha was the perfect package, all held so snugly in that skintight black suit, each criss-crossing strap cutting into sumptuous flesh. Eyes arriving on Natasha's beautiful face, Wanda exhaled; pouting lips, luscious red hair and those deep green eyes. Somewhere between the random hook-ups she had unintentionally become quite enamoured; But she could not let Hill know that.

 

Natasha was at a loss. Were Wanda and Maria competing for her? Had she inadvertently created this weird situation, drawn these two together only to be caught between them?! Both meant so much to her: Maria was her discipline, using influence and cunning to control the Black Widow. But Wanda was wild, untameable passion; she enjoyed chaos and playing with Natasha.

 

Between the two beautiful, powerful women that dominated her life, Natasha felt helpless. This was never supposed to happen; these egos clashing with her caught in the balance! Whoever won she would lose. The result was the same: Disaster.

 

Considering all she had learnt, Maria finally decided to counter:

 

"You really want to know why I use her over, and over and over again Maximoff??”

 

Wanda scowled.

 

Grasping Natasha's arm, Maria spun the redhead around, turning her away from the watching Witch: 

 

Glancing downward, Wanda tried not to be drawn in to the sight of her fellow Avenger's perfect behind, ample curves straining the seams of her tight leather suit. 

 

"This is why!" Maria barked, striking Natasha's ass.

 

Attempting to maintain her composure, Wanda watched as Natasha's cheeks rippled under the brunette’s hand, the skilled martial artist doing nothing to defend herself as she was spanked. So this was the true nature of Natasha's relationship with Hill. Even with all the times Wanda and Natasha had been together, she had never seen her so… malleable. Wrapped tight around the bitch’s little finger: This Wanda intended to change. 

 

Shaking her head, the brunette tried not to get sucked in by Hill’s goading:

 

“You know this ass could get me any one of those C-list sluts!” Maria continued scathingly, “she controls them and I control her." Stroking wavy red hair possessively, Maria waited for the girl to take the bait.

 

Ignoring the malice she saw in her opponent's cold blue stare, Wanda's response was defensive:

 

"You don't control her."

 

Maria smirked; bingo.

 

"Don't I?"

 

Reaching down, she ran her fingers over Natasha's plump behind, groping thick flesh through the thin black material. Sliding her digits down the arch of her back, they  
slipped into the redhead's crevice, the brunette pausing to search for a hidden zipper.

 

The crowd of horny women watched in stunned silence as Maria peeled open the seat of Natasha’s costume, the pearly white skin of her ass exposed to the cold air and their lustful gaze as it split along the seam. Standing back, Maria allowed the evidence to speak for itself:

 

Wanda's eyes widened in shock: standing out from between plump cheeks, the head of a huge black plug protruded from Natasha's asshole.

 

Swallowing hard, Wanda mumbled in disbelief:

 

"But, but I -"

 

Natasha bowed her head in shame, aware of Wanda's harem all around her: the entranced women witnessing her painful humiliation.

 

"-What?” Maria chuckled wickedly: “You thought you had broken my hold over her?? Please."

 

Addressing Natasha directly, Wanda grasped the redhead's shoulder:

 

"Nat! You let her put that thing back inside you?!"

 

Facing her hurt lover Natasha opened her mouth, struggling to find the words before Maria cut in:

 

"No Maximoff, she just did as she was told.” Smirking at the crestfallen Witch, Maria patted Natasha's ass possessively: "Like I said: Black Widow is well trained."

 

Ashamed, Natasha could not meet Wanda’s eyes, flinching when Maria reached between her cheeks once more, literally twisting the knife:

 

“Unngh!”

 

Prying out the plug, Natasha screwed her eyes shut, suppressing a whine as Wanda gasped: This was a huge dildo, larger than any she had seen before, a ribbed black monster that Natasha had somehow managed to hold inside her this entire time! That she had hidden from Wanda… Swallowing her hurt, she glared back at the cruel brunette in disgust.

 

Groaning, Natasha tried to maintain some composure, still shuddering as Maria rolled over the huge wedge of plastic in her hands, half of the dildo still buried within her sensitive depths. And printed on the side:

 

'Property of SHIELD.’ 

 

Maria smiled genuinely; every time she revealed those words she knew her true purpose. To Direct. To Control. To Dominate.

 

Sensing she now had the Witch's undivided attention, Maria grinned, screwing the heavy plug back into Natasha's stretched bowels.

 

"Ugh!"

 

Releasing a low, breathy moan, Natasha exhaled to make room deep in her packed colon; becoming painfully full once more as she was stuffed in front of a captive audience.

 

Dark brown eyes shimmering, Wanda blinked hard, suppressing her emotions:

 

"I still have powers... Why work so hard on this pathetic creature when I can give you what you desire??”

 

Maria shook her head:

 

"I don’t control you; I do control her. And I’m guessing, since you haven’t saturated my brain with lust, you don’t control me."

 

Biting her lip, Wanda stood her ground; so Hill had called her bluff. The brunette’s sheer strength of will made her difficult to manipulate. Dangerous even:

 

“Then it’s a stalemate."

 

Heart racing, Natasha blinked wet eyes, trying desperately to form an exit strategy. She had to separate these two women before one destroyed the other. Or her!

 

“No.” Maria stated flatly: “This childish stunt has annoyed me, so you’re going to fall in line and give up what you seem to offer so freely."

 

Resenting the implication, Wanda growled: "Never."

 

“Then let's see shall we??" Considering the women all around her, Maria smiled dangerously : “I like a challenge: All of me against all of you."

 

Tilting her head, Wanda contemplated her rival’s strange proposal; Hill couldn’t seriously think she could dominate all these females?! Alone?! Such a sweet revenge was simply too tempting to resist.

 

Levitating backward over the throng of women on a wave of twirling red energy, the Witch alighted on the large SHIELD-shaped table that dominated the centre of the helicarrier bridge.

 

Twisting to face the brunette, Natasha shook her head, pleading for reason with the stubborn Sokovian:

 

“Wanda please, you can still walk away from this.” Meeting her glare, Natasha saw the resentment there, the sense of betrayal the girl felt knowing that her ass had never truly been hers:

 

“Ohhh… I will.”

 

Feeling the sting of imminent chaos, Natasha swallowed hard.

 

Un-intimidated by Wanda's display of power, Maria squared off against the young girl. Spy Vs Witch. Control Vs Chaos:

 

"Bring it on.”

 

Iris's flashing red, Wanda smiled dangerously:

 

One by one Karen, Dinah, Colleen, Misty, Claire, Trish, Elektra and Joy's eyes all glowed a deep, lustful red before fading back into their natural colours.

 

Colliding back to back, Maria and Natasha faced off against the horny harem encircling them, desire lighting up each of their features as they were infused with magical lust. For seconds there was silence, only heavy breathing breaking the heightened sexual tension. 

 

Then the orgy began:

 

Pouncing on Natasha and Maria, the ravenous women charged the epicentre of their desire. Before Natasha could even attempt a defense she was covered in lustful women. Flailing, the redhead was dragged away, the enchanted group tearing at the Black Widow; determined to ravish her sumptuous body.

 

Deflecting one woman with an elbow, Maria held back another with her knee. Caught between several feral animals she chose one at random, capturing the mouth of Trish Walker as several more kissed her face and neck. Feeling many hands sliding over her hips and midriff, Maria focused on her goal, glaring up at Wanda even as she stuck her tongue down the radio host's throat; she didn't want this Witch's meager offering: She wanted the Witch.

 

Eyelashes fluttering as she felt fingers tugging at her suit, Natasha did her best to resist, just making out several women pairing off around her; Dinah tugging at the drawstrings of Colleen's sweatpants as Misty shirked off her jacket, Claire Temple relieving herself of those tight pink scrubs as they all joined the fray:

 

Soon clothing fell like rain.

 

Ripping open the front of her suit, Natasha gasped as her breasts burst free of their tight confinement, falling back against the nearest console. Not letting up, several hands massaged, groped and painfully pinched her magnificent flesh; one pair of hands squeezing her chest whilst another pinched her nipples, not content till they were painfully stiff for their attention.

 

Watching from above, Wanda tried to maintain her composure as the beautiful women began devouring her former lover. Keeping her arms level, tendrils of red magic twirled free from her outstretched fingers as she worked hard to keep so many bodies in play: 

 

Unlike Natasha, Maria could not understand the nuance of Wanda's magic: she didn't control these women, quite the opposite in fact; she set their urges free. The compulsion to fuck, those insatiable feral chemicals came deep from within each person. Wanda could not create the energy that fuelled their lust, she just uncovered it from where it was buried; like blowing on a small spark until it burst into a flame. And an orgy, just like a fire, can spread all too quickly, consuming everything in its path.

 

In spite of herself Wanda couldn't help but feel the waves of heat that rolled off her vengeful party. Concentrating hard, the Witch remembered why she was here; to take down her love rival once and for all. To join the festivities would be to lose her advantage.

 

Caught up in a cacophony of moans, Maria barely registered as she was relieved of her boots, stepping out of them as if it was nothing. Easily thrusting Trish away, she tugged Joy forward so she could enjoy the rich young lawyer, sealing her lips around the brunette's gasping mouth. Smacking together, their chests collided as she felt an even larger pair press into her back, the Nurse sucking on her neck. Enjoying their delicious subservience, Maria decided to focus her energy; she had many targets to subdue. 

 

Unzipping her jumpsuit, Maria allowed the Witch's harem to peel the grey garment away from her curvaceous frame, arms outstretched, enjoying their subservient attention: Clothing would only hold her back. Staring at Wanda; the Ex-Director of SHIELD was confident in all her naked glory, standing out from the crowd like a god amongst ants.

 

Spying the dominant Detective striding toward her through the mob, Maria sprang back into the action:

 

Prying Joy Meechum from around her midriff, she spun the brunette around, using the business woman as a make shift shield from the charging woman:

 

Flailing uselessly in her grip, Joy panicked, sandwiched between the aggressive Detective and the Ex-Shield director:

 

"Oh my -mmmpphg Unngh!!”

 

Pressing the rich girl's face into Misty’s, Maria didn't let go until the black woman had latched onto the squirming brunette, her larger mouth practically swallowing Joy's anxious lips. Waiting until she had gone limp in her grip, Maria smirked, feeding the weaker women to the dangerous detective:

 

Unfortunately for Wanda, Maria had some experience on this field of battle; scanning the crowd as she made her next strategic manoeuvre, moving the women like pawns on a chess board.

 

Hungry mouths pressing against Natasha’s face, the Ex-Spy squirmed beneath the three different women, struggling to please them all at once. Feeling so many sumptuous lips running over her hot skin, Natasha used her sexuality, moving from mouth to mouth in a whirlwind of frantic kissing, embracing each woman passionately even as their hands tore apart her suit.

 

Three lustful pairs of eyes staring back at her, Natasha attempted to identify whom she was with: wide and blue, sweet, kisses on her cheek: That had to be Karen. Green and needy, licking her neck: Must be Trish. Naughty brown saucers, teeth nipping at her jaw: obviously Elektra. Three very different women, but they had one thing in common; they wanted the Black Widow.

 

Mouths melding together, their lips merged into a four-way kiss, three tongues choking Natasha as they stretched her jaw wide. Tasting her, the redhead squirmed as she was mauled, their combined enthusiasm taking her breath away as their deep four-way kiss intensified, tongues wrestling between her teeth before diving deep into her gullet, swirling together to create a glorious sensation.

 

Hands tugging at her belts, their fingers twisted into the skintight fabric, the full force of the fighting women stretching the suit to breaking point. Staggering, the redhead gasped as several hands palmed her behind, yelping instinctively as their insistent nails dug into vulnerable flesh, using all their combined strength to tear away strips of black material. Ripping open each seam, the shredded fragments gave way as she finally collapsed.

 

“Ugh!” 

 

Landing on the deck, Natasha had no time to recover before the women were on her once more.

 

Possessed, Trish and Elektra tore away what was left of her suit, leaving only the belts that crisscrossed her hips and thighs, Natasha contorting against their invasive fingers; the women gripping the black leather straps to hold her in place, vulnerable flesh exposed to their hungry gaze.

 

Crawling all over her, the women ravished the redhead, hands and lips smearing over Natasha's cheeks and jawline, mouths spreading out, leaving make-up, sweat and saliva in their wake as they each began to enjoy different parts of her body. Leaning in, Elektra whispered into the shocked redhead's ear:

 

"Mmmm delicious…” sucking on her lobe, Elektra grinned: “Good enough to eat.” Without warning the Greek girl bit into the soft shell, catching vulnerable flesh.

 

"Ahhh!" Hissing, Natasha twisted under the collective weight of Karen, Trish and Elektra, the offending assassin sucking on her sore ear.

 

The impulsive sociopath grinning dangerously, she raised her Ninja sai before Natasha could react, stabbing the blade into the decking beside her head, the handle left quivering as it balanced upright. Natasha swallowed hard; Elektra knew how to make an impression: While the others were crazed with magical lust, the infamous assassin seemed unnervingly playful: happy to play the Witch's game.

 

Standing over the sea of writhing, horny women, Wanda’s red energy spiraled out over the crowd like a magical puppet master; Twisting and twitching her fingers, the brunette continued to spread lustful chaos throughout her magical orgy. Eyes hooding over, in spite of herself the Witch felt their ecstasy wash over her psychic barriers, their thoughts leaking into her open mind:

 

....

 

Karen Page whimpered as her mouth danced over a woman's skin, not so innocent lips acting out some crazed lesbian fantasy. So much for journalistic integrity; she was a part of this story.

 

Colleen Wing moaned as a warm hand delved under the waistband of her shorts, shuddering as long fingers slipped under tight cotton. Having just come out of a cult, the daughter of the dragon was having a hard time accepting this latest harem; let alone another woman cupping her pulsating sex.

 

Dinah Nedani was not acting like a professional CIA agent; but she had always used sex to blow-off steam. Curling her digits into the Asian girl's pussy she slid deep into the stranger, enjoying her startled stare as they both became intimately acquainted. Shrugging off her jacket, the Persian beauty also threw her badge aside: tonight she was off duty.

 

Descending over the redhead’s collarbone, Trish Walker laid down kiss after kiss, nuzzling against her neck. The blonde had unresolved issues; from her overbearing mother to her confusing relationship with her adopted sister… Cheek to cheek with Karen and Elektra, she was determined to prove her worth.

 

In-spite of the heightened circumstances, Misty Knight had decided to enjoy herself. Finding the uppity businesswoman, she tore open her shirt and pulled Joy between the huge swells of her chest, head practically disappearing into sumptuous brown flesh: it wasn’t every day you got to show up a bunch of white girls.

 

Fuming, Joy Meechum moaned as she was roughly handled; what was this? Corporate espionage??! Feeling a gun against her hip, Joy didn't resist those cold metal fingers as they crumpled her designer skirt up around her waist before tracing over luxurious black lace, a deplorable chill flexing through her spine.

 

Turning on the spot, Claire Temple watched magical sex unfold all around her; unlike the others she had some experience dealing with the Witch's particular brand of crazy. As a Nurse she felt obligated to protect those who would be crushed. And she had already identified the real threat…

 

Enjoying herself, Elektra Natchios was in her element: Twisting and tweaking a hard pink nipple, the greek girl grinned manically down at the voluptuous redhead, leaning down to bite and suck on her neck, leaving hickey after hickey in her wake. Of course, this redhead was infamously used up; she wanted something else. Glancing across Natasha's heaving chest, she watched the young journalist suckled on a hardened nub. The one that had stolen her past love's affections, Elektra grinning dangerously: Tonight she was feeling devilish.

 

...

 

Wanda blinked in shock. Awaking from her own trance, she shook her head vigorously as she freed herself of the orgy’s lustful thoughts: So many agendas, so much crossfire she had not anticipated. If Wanda couldn’t keep these warring personalities at bay she could risk being overwhelmed by them: just like her former lover:

 

“AWWW!! Uggggghh!”

 

Laid out in the middle of the growing pile of hot naked women, Natasha struggled to think, engrossed by the different styles of attention her body was receiving from so many women at once:

 

While Karen was soft and generous, her kisses worshipping pale skin, Elektra was teasing and cruel, teeth digging into her most sensitive areas. Meanwhile the needy radio host had descended over her stomach, tongue lolling into her quivering belly button before descending further still:

 

Individually Natasha could handle these different levels of stimulation. But together their assault on her senses was beyond any rational response and that was before the blonde’s chin brushed over downy red hair, finally reaching her core:

 

Biting her plump lower lip Natasha moaned, Trish's inexperienced tongue slipping up and down her flexing slit, almost immediately inundated in the swell of cream Natasha pumped out of her hot sex. Attempting to swipe the blonde away with her legs, the entranced women on either side grasped each thigh, peeling the redhead apart as Trish made herself at home.

 

What the radio host lacked in skill she more than made up for in pure, animalistic depravity; the blonde swirling her tongue deep into Natasha’s insides while her lips suctioned around the redhead’s swollen peach. Craning her neck, Natasha saw the desperate lust in Trish’s wild green eyes, face disappearing between her legs under a mane of mussed blonde hair.

 

Writhing on her back, Natasha's eyes rolled in her head, twisting against their grip as each of them feasted on her body; the combined lustful attention of Karen, Elektra and Trish stirring up a huge orgasm from within her, its pleasure bursting free from the whining redhead:

 

"Unnnnghhh!!!!”

 

Cumming hard, Natasha tensed all over, clanging against the hard steel as she shuddered helplessly, eyes rolling. Gasping for breath, in spite of herself Natasha was grateful for the sudden relief, the women momentarily abating as she closed her eyes.

 

And then the women redoubled their efforts; hot mouths returning to suck on every inch of her curvaceous frame, unwilling to let the redhead come down from their ministrations. Another climax rising even faster than before, Natasha’s eyes burst open as she gasped, caught between one orgasm and the next.

 

Holding Colleen close, Dinah twisted her fingers between the asian’s thighs, exploring her depths as the girl clung to her.

 

Slipping her hand free, the agent's dark eyes inspected the cream dripping down her tan fingers, Colleen’s big brown orbs following her every move. Stalling no longer, Dinah sucked those delicate digits between her lips, closing her eyes as she tasted a Japanese girl for the first time; sweet and sour taste delighting her taste buds.

 

Scooping up more of her tasty meal, she fed the girl from her fingers, watching Colleen suck down her own delicious cream without question.

 

But as much as she enjoyed the dragon girl's charms, Dinah wanted something more rewarding: Authority. Scanning the crowd, she found her real opposition.

 

Enjoying the waifish brunette, Misty groped sweet flesh; enjoying her tiny white ass. Skirt once again falling around her hips, Misty grimaced, growing impatient of the rich girl’s finery. 

 

Joy gasped as the black woman used her enhanced bionic strength to tear through the short prada skirt:

 

“Excuse me?!” Joy gasped, brushing away the Detective’s hands: “Do you have any idea how expensive that was?? That skirt alone was worth more than your entire wardrobe you -Uh! UHHH!!”

 

Cutting the businesswoman off, Misty reached around her once more, metal fingers curling under the elastic of Joy’s luxurious thong. With one hard tug she silenced the uppity rich girl:

 

“Ahhh! AHHH!!”

 

Joy yelped as the fabric dug into her pussy before cutting deep into her sensitive ass crack. Biting her lip, the brunette clung onto the black woman as she was suspended off the deck, standing on tiptoe to relieve the tension between her shaking thighs.

 

“Ohh baby you’d better be a lot nicer to me,” Misty growled, “Unless you want me to split you open like that gaudy skirt!”

 

Nodding frantically, Joy leant into the black woman’s more curvaceous form, eyelids flickering as expensive lace sunk into her crevasse: literally hoisted by her own petard.

 

Pressing her face between plump breasts once more, the brunette’s breathless mouth was squashed against smooth brown skin, Misty making sure to motherboard the flailing millionaire between her big black kitties. Lathering Misty’s cleft with her tongue, Joy attempted to quell the black woman’s simmering rage, desperate for her own relief. Searching with her mouth, she wrapped her lips around a puffy brown nipple, instinctively suckling on the swollen bud.

 

After 30 seconds of lavish treatment, Misty was content she now had full control of the businesswoman, her nipples dripping with Joy’s hot saliva: enough foreplay. Dropping Joy to the deck, she quickly unfastened her slacks as the incredulous brunette gasped in relief, fingers tracing her sore crack:

 

“If you -uh! T-think I'm just, just going to…”

 

Joy's words died in her throat as Misty tugged her thong free of wide hips, revealing her big black pussy to bewildered blue eyes. Captivated by the ebony flower spread out before her, the brunette felt a wave of magical desire emanate from the air all around her.

 

Impatient, Misty tugged the lawyer’s head forward, burying the brunette between her fleshy thighs, any chance of a rebuttal ground out as she humped Joy's impetuous face, muttering dryly:

 

“Skinny white bitches…”

 

Grasped from behind, Maria Hill's immediate instinct was to flip this latest distraction over her shoulder. Upon twisting to find the luscious black Nurse staring back at her however she lowered her guard, the beautiful practitioner could be very useful.

 

Pulled downwards Maria growled as her knees hit the deck, only to feel soft, soothing lips caressing her own shoulder, keeping her aggression momentarily at bay. Groaning as Claire rolled up against her, Maria allowed those skilled hands to massage her tense body while big black breasts squashed against the small of her back; this Nurse really knew her anatomy.

 

Toned ass rising to meet her face, Claire paused, Maria’s implication clear. Of course, the brunette was the real threat, even more so then the Witch. Stopping her could avoid the inevitable disaster of this crazed competition; and all it would cost was Claire’s dignity. Combing dark hair behind her ear, Claire hardened her resolve, preparing to press her lips to a taught white globe. Unfortunately, Maria had not forgotten her true focus:

 

Twisting upward, the brunette flipped over the Nurse's back, landing behind to grasp Claire around the neck, catching her by surprise in a tight choke hold:

 

"You thought what?” Maria whispered: “That you alone could satiate my appetites??" Quickly scanning the crowd as Claire wriggled, Maria saw the radio host’s undulating behind, her head bobbing between Natasha’s splayed legs:

 

“Well since your so keen to help Nurse… how about some ass to mouth resuscitation??”

 

Tugging Claire forward Maria pressed her face between the blonde’s unsuspecting cheeks.

 

Trish blanched, blue eyes widening in shock, distracted from Natasha’s delicious flower. Feeling a thick brown pair of lips pressed against her ass cheek, she finally release the redhead’s quivering pussy, cream running down her chin as she broke away from the lustful trifecta.

 

Wanting to be outraged, resistant, disgusted, instead Claire found herself immersed almost immediately. The Witch's magic had left her in a highly suggestible state; kissing this white girl’s behind with unrepressed desire even as Maria relinquished the grip on her shoulder.

 

Of course Claire should have known better than the rest that this was in her nature; the Witch having already shown her the true lust beneath the ordered surface, printing her dark lipstick onto a pale white cheek. Reaching the crevasse, Claire slipped out her tongue; Nurse Temple making sure to take her patient’s temperature.

 

Collapsing onto Natasha’s heaving torso, Trish groaned as the stranger licked her from crack to clit and back again, tongue massaging her tenderest flesh. Shivering in ecstasy, the blonde screamed as hidden nerves suddenly lit up, cream dripping between her shaking legs: Trish was not used to genuine female appreciation; hell, nobody had kissed her ass this much since she was Patsy!

 

Eyes rolling, the blonde allowed herself to be dragged backward from the forgotten redhead, the Nurse eating her ass like her life depended on it.

 

On the table Wanda visibly flinched, her hands shaking as Maria watched on from behind the pile of moaning females. Seeing the effect of yet another woman's sudden ecstasy on the Scarlett Witch, Maria grinned, the cracks were beginning to show:

 

Then Madani was on her.

 

Wrestling Maria to the floor the dominant CIA agent quickly took her advantage, sliding their bodies together as the brunette recoiled. Feeling the Persian’s wet pussy lips sliding against her thigh, Maria's eyes widened just as their hot cores met.

 

"Arrgh!"

 

Pumping against her, Maria's eyes rolled, Dinah pinning her to deck as she scissored her newfound nemesis, taking long firm strokes against her exposed pussy. Tangled together, the CIA agent held her ground, grinning down at Maria as she rode the brunette towards a monstrous climax:

 

“You have, Ugh! the right -Uhh! To remain -Nnngh! Silenttt BITCH!”

 

Initially impressed by this sudden display of sexual dominance, Maria was tempted to remain silent, let Madani ride her to a satisfying orgasm, the glorious sensation of their swollen pussy's squelching together almost worth the embarrassment of losing to an inferior woman: But in an orgy of this size you either came out on top, or were used by every fledgling female in the group. And that was not Maria's style:

 

Gritting her teeth, Maria fought against the hot Persian, reaching up to grasp the other woman's waist. Twisting her hips against Dinah, she pulled the brunette downward, reversing their positions with a loud clang.

 

Now on top, Maria took back control, grinding against Madani, stretching her to breaking point as she split the agent open wide; using her own strategy against her as they humped madly. Pumping against the bewildered brunette with twice the ferocity Dinah had shown, Maria literally scissored the other woman into deep, carnal submission:

 

"Arrrgh! Unnngh!!! SHITTT!!” gasping in pleasure and pain, the Persian woman braced against the metal grating, Maria bearing down on her; their pussy’s locking together in a vice like grip.

 

Groping supple breasts, Maria pressed down on Madani's lean frame before sliding her hands up to the beautiful woman's long neck. Grinning victoriously as those huge brown eyes rolled, Dinah's head thudded backward as she spasmed under Maria's tight grasp:

 

"Who's got jurisdiction now huh? Huh?!” Maria barked.

 

Fingers tight around her neck, Dinah struggled to think, her core boiling against Maria’s persistent pussy pressure, rational brain turning to mush as she flexed beneath the woman who was determined to break her in.

 

Upping the force of her thrusts, Maria clamped down on her pussy, only tightening her vice like grip as she vigorously rode Madani. Grasping the Persian Agent’s head in her hands, she peeled open her slack jaw, Maria waiting until Dinah took a breath before spitting in the CIA agent’s mouth.

 

Spluttering, Dinah’s cool brown eyes went wide as the fugitive drooled saliva between her lips, forced to gulp down the other woman’s spit as her foe laid into her, tight scissor bind driving her mad with lust. Overwhelmed by the shear subservience of her sexual situation, Dinah felt a burning orgasm swell from her loins:

 

"Who's -Uh! Got jurisdiction -Urrghgh! NOWW?!”

 

Gurgling spit, Dinah coughed out the words, cumming hard as Maria humped her nethers raw.

 

“Unngh, YOU DO!!”

 

Maria smiled coldly:

 

"You're damn right!"

 

Laid out beside Karen, Natasha caught her breath, coming down from a mind numbing series of orgasms as the strawberry blonde kissed her neck intently, still hearing strangled screams of ecstasy all around, the conservative reporter a momentary relief in this sea of ravenous deviance. 

 

Seeing an elegant tanned hand reach across her, Natasha watched Elektra’s blood red nails pinch a pert pink nipple, Karen wincing painfully as the assassin leant over for more; the predator was circling once more.

 

Sandwiched between her and Elektra, Natasha swiped the Greek girl away; all too aware the dangerous woman would eat the sweet girl alive if she ever got her hands on her.

 

Mewling into her neck, Natasha realised however that Karen needed release as much as any woman in the magical orgy, her sex pulsating against the redhead’s thigh. If Natasha wanted to keep them apart, she would have to get resourceful:

 

Slipping her fingers over her pulsating pussy, Karen moaned wantonly as Natasha gently massaged her sweet sex, easing the conservative reporter into her warm embrace. Lifting her knee, Karen invited her further in, wrapping herself around her more experienced lover as Natasha skilfully fingered her desperate cunt.

 

Rolling atop the quivering innocent, the Black Widow held firm; determined to shield the girl underneath her.

 

Crawling awkwardly over Trish, Colleen peeled away the nearest woman, going for an open mouthed kiss before realising whom it was:

 

“Claire??” 

 

Genuinely surprised to see a student from her dojo, both women stared at each other; both momentarily escaping their lustful fugue: Another coincidence in their unrelenting universe. Then the lust took her once more, grasping Claire and kissing her deeply. Of course, if Colleen had known where her mouth had just been she would probably be more reticent; whilst eating Trish’s ass the Nurse had been less than hygienic.

 

Both straddling the barely lucid blonde, the young martial artist accepted the delicious embrace, pert olives mashing against big black melons as they passionately made out; Claire’s lips tasting suspiciously different from any others she had encountered; this would definitely make their next training session awkward.

 

On the verge of a joyful climax, Misty spied her true opponent from across the sea of lustful woman. How had she gotten so distracted?? Grinding her teeth, the Detective decided to swallow her desires, knocking back the rich girl to face off against the real competition, fingers tightening around her forgotten firearm; she had a score to settle.

 

Coughing and spluttering, Joy wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or rejected, wide blue eyes glazing over as she watched the crazed lesbian carnage all around her.

 

Dropping to her knees, the black woman positioned herself before the Ex-SHIELD Director; planting herself on the defeated CIA agent's face to be opposite the scowling brunette, the Detective’s fat behind engulfing Dinah's delicate features.

 

Rolling her eyes, Maria decided to leave the CIA agent to the Detective: she had enough to deal with already. Attempting to pass however, Maria frowned as Misty blocked her advancement, the black woman glaring back at her.

 

Becoming impatient, Maria saw the gun still clutched in Misty's human hand and instinctively reached for it. Falling into a trap, the detective grasped her arm in the tight metal grip of her bionic hand, slapping the loop of a cuff around the brunette's bare wrist.

 

Genuinely surprised, Maria tugged on the restraint; chained up to the aggressive detective. Inspecting the woman's naked round curves, a question occurred to her:

 

"Where were you hiding those??"

 

Misty grinned darkly: "You don't wanna know." 

 

"So I have to go through you too??" Glancing up at Wanda, the brunette shook her head warily:

 

"Fine."

 

Both women launching themselves forward they came together in an aggressive sexual battle for control; black, white and silver limbs flexing, tongues tangling as they wrestled, the chain of the handcuffs rattling between them. Growling into Maria's mouth, Misty drove a knee up into the white woman's pussy, enjoying her shuddering groan as she ground up against the brunette's vulnerable core. Fighting back, Maria cruelly twisted puffy brown nipples, still wet to the touch, before tugging back frizzy black locks as she bit into Misty’s plump lower lip, eliciting a strangled yelp from the straining Detective.

 

Trapped beneath them as the two doms hungrily squared-off, Dinah moaned helplessly, Misty's plump nethers humping her sweaty face and splattering the Persian woman's curly hair in cream whilst Maria's knee sliced harshly against her core. Within seconds Dinah had forcefully climaxed once more, her screams swallowed up by the Detective’s big black behind.

 

Brushing sweat from her brow Wanda tensed her jaw, another thick wave of sensation threatening to topple the Scarlet Witch; this latest orgasm crashing against her psychic forcefield so hard she almost fell backwards. The heat in the lustful control room becoming unbearable, submission and domination emanated through the crowd in equal measure, each orgasm weakening Wanda as the orgy unfolded:

 

Seeing Elektra's hand claw at Karen's pale thigh, Natasha slapped the brunette away, the Greek girl spooning up behind her all the same, the heat of Elektra's breath ever present on her neck as she protected the young reporter.

 

Not letting up, Elektra retaliated fast; digging her sharp nails into Natasha's backside, grinning in delight as the infamous Black Widow flinched away, deep red claw marks etched into an otherwise perfect cheek.

 

Rolling protectively over of the virtuous young reporter, Natasha continued to kiss the enchanted strawberry blonde, attempting to ignore the assassin and the literal pain in her ass as she kept the girl safe. Rolling dark eyes, Elektra decided to take advantage of the redhead's all too vulnerable position:

 

Again seeing the assassin poised to strike, Natasha instinctively caught her attacker, all three women tumbling sideways one over another in a tangle of writhing naked flesh.

 

Unperturbed, Elektra moved with catlike grace, the Greek girl flicking a leg over the redhead's back as they came to a rest; all too happy to mount the Black Widow.

 

Feeling the additional weight of the assassin between her shoulder blades, Natasha gritted her teeth; Elektra had her pinned. Tensing her arms desperately, holding up the brunette whilst still being draped over the naive girl beneath. Their positions now reversed, Natasha found herself staring at Karen's delectable pussy, Elektra threatening to push her down into that sweet forbidden flower.

 

Perched atop the redhead like a Queen upon her thrown, Elektra surveyed the orgy writhing beneath her. So many beauties, all fucking for survival in a haze of overpowering lust: Now this was her kind of party.

 

Grinning, the Greek girl placed her foot on the back of Natasha's head, gradually increasing the pressure. Arms shuddering, Natasha struggled to hold herself up. Nose dipping between moist lips she moaned desperately, her mouth brushing tantalisingly over Karen's pussy, breathing in her delicious scent.

 

Becoming impatient, Elektra leant forward, using both hands to press Natasha into Karen’s core. Quivering for several long seconds, the redhead's arms finally gave way, the heat of both women overpowering her resistance as she finally tasted the reporter's sweet cream, tongue disappearing between soft pink folds. Holding her there, Elektra was not satisfied until she heard a sickly sweet gasp from behind her, confirming the redhead had finally swallowed Karen's steaming cunt. 

 

"Wonderful..." Elektra murmured, running tan fingers between wavy red locks as Natasha's head began to twist and bob, her body sagging down into a 69 position under the assassin's insistent pressure. Sliding forward, Elektra felt her own sex glide over the arch of the Black Widow's back, relishing her position of dominance over the curvy outlaw Avenger, now eating the reporter she’d been trying to protect with lustful relish, yet another distinctive taste colouring her pussy palette.

 

Close by Maria was wrestled to the deck, the brunette and her sexual opponent rolling past the other women until they collided with Trish. Both of their heads landing on her belly, the radio host mewled as they used her as a pillow, Claire and Colleen backing off as the fight intensified. Misty being the taller, heavier of the two, the black detective grinned, using this to her advantage. But she should have known better than to put Maria in a corner…

 

Karen's slim thighs clutching her face, Natasha delved deep into the girl's sweet pussy, tongue rolling under hot folds before flicking at the strawberry blonde's quivering clit. Whining, the reporter could not believe what was happening; under any other circumstances the revelation that the infamous Black Widow used sex as a weapon would be front page juice. Unfortunately Karen was now way too close to this story.

 

Colleen and Claire still kissing passionately, Elektra watched as the Asian girl's juicy behind swayed ever closer to her undulating throne, backing into the pile of writhing women.

 

Seeing a chance to distract the Black Widow even further, Elektra slipped backward, finally freeing the redhead from her tight confinement between Karen's hot thighs. Breaking away, Natasha gasped desperately for breath, Karen's cream dripping down her chin as she flicked back her drenched red hair.

 

Not missing a beat, Elektra grasped Natasha, pressing the spy towards Colleen's vulnerable behind. Shocked, Natasha could only moan desperately as her bedraggled face was shoved into darker depths:

 

"Mmmphg!" 

 

Moaning into Claire's open mouth, Colleen eyes went wide as saucers as a face was rammed between her unsuspecting cheeks. Balling her hands into fists, the Asian girl attempted to rationalise an entirely new sensation: A woman's tongue running up and down the tight crevasse of her virgin asshole. Even more so than a magical orgy, this invasion of her forbidden entrance was a slap in the dragon’s face; a clear violation of the code of discipline she had been trained with for years. Attempting to shake the redhead off Colleen twisted and turned her her supple waist:

 

Keeping up the pressure, Elektra held firm, effectively motor-boarding Natasha’s face on another woman's ass, smearing her lips from side to side, the redhead’ was repeatedly slapped by ample round cheeks.

 

Increasingly dizzy, Natasha felt her resistance falter once more, mouth instinctively latching onto Colleen’s cute asian starfish, tongue extending weakly as she was rocked from side to side, her lips finally sealing into place.

 

Content the redhead was suitably distracted, Elektra twisted gracefully on Natasha's back, her svelte behind slipping over the redhead's more curvaceous hips, the Greek girl coming to face the other way whilst still straddling the helpless Ex-Spy. Bending over double, she finally met the fearful blue eyes of her love rival, her fan of straight orange hair spilling out from between the Black Widow's thighs. Elektra's gaze darkened:

 

“Mathew’s other squeeze..." words dripping with venom, the brunette leant into the twin peaks of Natasha's ass, using her weight to press down on he redhead's shapely hips:

 

“So lets squeeze you shall we??”

 

Feeling Natasha spreading out around her, Karen realised too late what Elektra was intending, the redhead's pulsating peach mashed against her sweet lips. Initially refusing to acquiesce, the assassin grinned from between full round globes as Karen was mercilessly squeezed. Locked in a sexual standoff, Karen's nervous blue eyes stared back at Elektra's dangerous brown orbs.

 

Spooning up against the Black Widow, Elektra was more than happy to act through a surrogate, knowing she would soon get her hands on the cute little morsel Natasha had attempted to shield. Millimetres from the beleaguered reporter, the Greek girl whispered down at her:

 

“I. Owe. You."

 

Petrified, Karen could only whimper weakly from below, her mouth engulfed in the redhead's juicy dripping pussy.

 

The head of the butt-plug bobbing between them, Elektra had a naughty idea, her tan fingers tapping on the end of the big black bulge.

 

"Ugh!" 

 

Reacting instinctively, Natasha flinched away from the teasing tap, the tight sensation in her abdomen flaring up painfully. Gasping between Colleen's tense cheeks, her tongue flicked out into the Asian girl's ass, tan globes gripping her wet face as she sucked on her tight sphincter.

 

Inadvertently driving her hips down to avoid the Elektra's teasing fingers, Natasha ground her nethers against Karen's vulnerable head. 

 

Enjoying herself immensely Elektra began to tweak the protruding end of the dildo like a cat playing with its toy, batting and swaying in place as the redhead struggled breathlessly below her. Pussy still mashing against Karen’s torture lips, hot cream drenched the innocent reporter’s face, while Natasha's own mouth was still caught between Colleen’s cheeks, her ragged breathing lighting up the asian girl’s darkest pleasure centres.

 

Becoming more audacious, Elektra rolled the plug between her fingers, riding the bucking redhead and watching with glee as she pummelled her love rival.

 

More and more cream rolling over her cheeks it was only a matter of time before Karen began to absorb the Black Widow’s rich taste, warm syrupy juices dribbling into her mouth as she surreptitiously began to eat the infamous spy.

 

Watching the girl's head begin to follow Natasha’s swaying hips, Elektra stroked her ginger hair condescendingly, smiling as the inexperienced reporter worked out a sloppy technique:

 

“Good girrrlll…”

 

Natasha groaned, her own tongue curling into Colleen's impressively uptight back passage; the Asian’s ass clinging to her lips, the redhead simultaneous mashed at both ends as the once innocent reporter was drenched by her nethers in glorious relief.

 

Feeling the Outlaw Avenger flexing between her own outstretched thighs, Elektra finally indulged herself, allowing the tantalising friction of her athletic back to run through against her bare pussy. Stretching her tan haunches, the Greek girl pressed herself into the fray, sweeping back long black hair as she stared up at the ceiling, unwilling to show any vulnerability to the girl beneath as their tense encounter reached its climax:

 

Enjoying the redhead's incessant jiggling, Elektra twisted the butt plug, using both hands to stir the shaft deep inside the undulating Avenger: turning it over as if turning up the anal dial.

 

Sensing Natasha, caught within her tight throng of lustful women, Wanda felt a pang through the intense haze that threatened to overwhelm her magic. For all her vengeance the Black Widow was the only one for whom she had true affection. Was it her destiny to watch her defile herself, over and over again?? Would Natasha bring her down with her???

 

Feeling Colleen's ecstasy, Wanda tilted her head; anything to distract from her growing guilt:

 

With the Black Widow licking along the length of her tight crack, Colleen gasped in spite of her indignation, the redhead only reaching further into the hollow of her anus as she tried to get away.

   
Surely THE Black Widow couldn’t be this depraved? The first penetration of Romanoff’s expert tongue let the brunette know otherwise, the asian girl releasing a guttural groan. Twisting her head away from Claire, Colleen could just make out red hair above the twin mounds of her tan behind, tonguing her asshole while the rest of her body was used by every woman around them. Instead of fighting it as she should have, the daughter of the dragon pressed her ass back against this pleasurable sensation, giving in to carnal temptation just as every other woman there had.

 

Snaking her tongue in an out of the asian girl caused the younger woman to twitch and moan, mashing her pert ass against Natasha’s tortured face. With no hands to part her tan flesh, the redhead was enveloped by olive coloured skin each time she twisted forward, her own ass still caught under Elektra’s cruel red grip.

 

All pretence forgotten, Elektra tugged the dildo free from its snug confinement only to jam the rod home, the redhead propelled into the Asian girl's ass as the brunette plowed the shaft deep into her hindquarters, each time mashing Natasha's face into Colleen's behind.  
 

Becoming more demented by the second, Natasha stretched out the length of her tongue, the muscle practically exploding out of her mouth each time Elektra brutally pummelled her ass as if trying to make room inside her stuffed body. Burying its full length into Colleen’s rectum, Natasha tasted the Japanese girl’s innermost depths.  
 

"MMMNGGHH!!!" Colleen gasped shrilly, glad to have Claire to hold her steady, nuzzling into her pillowy busom as Natasha tongue fucked her asshole.

 

Caught between Karen's sweet lips, Elektra's cruel fingers and Colleen's butt, Natasha shuddered, her body overcome with so much depraved sensation she felt the last of her facade melt away, embracing the lustful, feral creature she had tried to hide for so long.

 

Feeling the rush of an uncontrollable orgasm rip through her, Natasha spasmed, Elektra sadistically milking her pussy into the reporter's open mouth as she churned the plug into the redhead's guts. Squirting, Natasha couldn't stop herself, howling into Colleen’s ass as she drenched poor Karen with hot cream, mashing her nethers into those soft lips as she bucked and whined, another orgasm crashing through her crazed system.

 

Feeling these pulsations against her nose and mouth, Karen squeezed her eyes shut as she was doused in the Black Widow's juices, spluttering as the redhead squirted between her spread lips. Clutching the behind grinding against her, the reported wriggled helplessly beneath Natasha as she humped her bedraggled face into unconsciousness.

"Yesss…" Elektra moaned, watching avidly as the redhead sprayed her nemesis in cream; dripping all over that once perfect face, mingling with orange hair and stinging big blue eyes. Staying still, she crouched over the Black Widow's sagging form, perfectly poised even as she finally allowed herself some relief: marking her territory. Beneath her, Natasha felt the Greek girl releasing a stream of hot yellow liquid, cascading over the flushed curve of her ass.

 

Looking surreptitiously over Colleen's shoulder as the younger woman kissed her, Claire recognised the signs of bodily overload:

 

Slurping desperately at Colleen's ass, the Black Widow's shapely form quivered helplessly as another orgasm shot through her tired system, squeezed on all sides by her sex-crazed companions.

 

Given that this whole orgy had been orchestrated for her, Claire had a feeling this woman might be the only way to end it. Fighting her own need to fuck, the Nurse considered all their options, knowing she would have to cross yet another ethical boundary if she was going to extricate the ailing redhead from the other women:

 

Slipping a hand down her young sensei’s taught abdomen, Claire allowed her fingers to probe her quivering sex; now she was going to teach Colleen some moves. Cupping her swollen pussy, she found it hot to the touch, eliciting a strangled gasp from the Asian girl as she ran her experienced digits between moist lips. 

 

“Unnnghhh?!?!”

 

Massaging Colleen, Claire lathered her into a frenzy, combining her masturbations with the redheads indelicate anal sucking. 

 

Cringing, Colleen felt a finger in her front passage and a tongue in her back. for the tightly wound female, this dual stimulation was simply too much. Sagging into Claire’s arms, her ass finally relinquished Natasha's face as she came:

 

Gasping for breath the redhead reeled, still sandwich between Electra and Karen. Shaking her head, Natasha tried to clear her lust addled thoughts; still lost in a sea of submission. If she was going to get clear off this she would need to take another hit: Luckily it was cumming fast:

 

Claire's ministrations overwhelming Colleen’s already broken psyche; experienced fingers twisted into her drooling slot, big brown eyes rolled as she finally climaxed; hard.

 

Laid out below, Trish flinched as the girl squirted, spattering the blonde's face and chest with hot cream as the radio show host stared up at her in amazement.

 

Knee's trembling, Colleen stumbled, Claire attempting to keep her upright as the Asian girl orgasmed uncontrollably. Falling with her, the pair tumbled backward into the fray:

 

Unable to avoid the fallout, Natasha braced for impact, Elektra simply stepping off her redheaded throne as the others fell together.

 

The pyramid of women collapsing, Natasha’s arms finally gave out. Crushed under the weight of their submission she was buried between delicious bodies, hot wet naked skin pressed up against hot wet naked skin, still quivering in a tangle of sweaty limbs and heaving busoms.

 

Watching with bemused interest as the unfortunate women writhed together in a heap, still caught in their lustful fugue, Elektra glanced around the dark control room. Using the distraction the crafty brunette slid backward into the shadows: they were in the end game now.

 

Wincing again as she felt Natasha’s pain and exertion, Wanda almost buckled under the same weight. Trying desperately to shut her out, the troubled brunette returned all her focus to quelling Maria with her sexual energy.

 

Still losing to the black detective, Misty used her enhanced bionic strength to furiously finger-fuck Maria's flexing cunt, the chain of their handcuffs rattling as she held the brunette in place. Groaning, Maria bit her lip, her rival's unrelenting hard pounding making her vision blur as an orgasm neared, almost passing out under the sexual strain.

 

Clawing the woman's back, her hands found thick flesh, splitting open Misty's ass like a coconut. Hissing, the Detective lifted Maria off the floor, thrusting her against the nearest console with a hard crack. Winded, the Ex-SHIELD director spat in Misty’s face, her feet suspended off the deck:

 

“That Ughh! That the best you can do?!”

 

Inviting her rage, Misty growled, adding two more metal digits to the brunette's ravaged pussy. This was an alpha female; no matter what she did to hurt her Maria would probably enjoy it. So Misty was just going to have enjoy it a little bit more…

 

Thrusting her useless pistol aside, Misty freed up her other hand to squeeze the white woman's throat, the weapon clattering down onto the console as she tightened her grip.

 

Struggling to breath, Maria flailed uselessly, her tight hair bun flying loose as her head thrashed from side to side. Flexing against the machinery, Maria desperately held her ground, genuine anger boiling alongside her frustrating lust. The Detective held a grudge; probably blaming her for provoking the Witch into assembling this insane ordeal. Determined to punish her, Misty curled her metal digits inside the brunette’s throbbing cunt, Maria knowing better than anyone what would follow:

 

Seeing stars, Maria’s hands flailed, her pussy stretching painfully as the black woman thrust her whole fist up into her core. Shunted over and over, the brunette howled as she bucked up and down, Misty twisting her wrist painfully into her nethers as Maria cast around for a solution, refusing to give into painful orgasmic release; to submit to another woman. Fingers brushing familiar steel, she finally rallied:

 

Grasping the woman’s discarded gun, Maria hastily lined up her shot, reaching around the Detective to grasp her big fat behind.

 

“AHHH!!!”

 

Misty yelped in shock as she felt the blunt muzzle driving into her sphincter; eyes wide as saucers as Maria buried it up to the hilt, the length of the barrel shoved deep into her anus. Hearing a dull click between her cheeks, Misty’s mouth fell open.

 

Landing hard on the console, Maria gasped for breath, heaving as the Detective stood frozen in place. Recovering slowly, Maria felt her own cream drip from her gaping cunt, rolling down a shakey legs; that had been too close. The Ex-SHIELD agent easily slipping free off the restraints holding them together, the brunette brazenly handcuffed the frozen woman’s hands at her front, ensuring Misty could not remove the large handgun lodged in her rear.

 

Memorising the horrified look on the black woman’s face, Maria stepped around her latest victim before grasping the handle once more, leaning over Misty’s shoulder to growl into her ear:

 

“Still think you’re in charge here Detective??” Smiling, Maria twisted the firearm’s grip, finding the gun still held snugly between fat brown cheeks: “I wouldn’t clench up too much: I may have forgotten to turn the safety on…”

 

Misty groaned, her husky voice cracking as she felt Maria's knuckles brushing her spread cheeks, the entire length of the weapon buried inside her stretched out butthole.  
 

And then Maria pulled her makeshift dildo backward and Misty screamed, her body jerking uncontrollably as the brunette began to pump the gun in and out of her anus, unable to comprehend the sparks of pleasure that came with each dangerous thrust.

   
How could she be getting off on this??!! Even as her stomach lurched Misty felt her pussy burning, cream dripping between her legs as the diabolical female furiously worked her warped asshole.  
 

Running on pure adrenaline, Maria took several deep strokes, finding great joy in violating the cocky Detective with her own pistol, watching the black woman shake and tense with each thrust, never knowing if it would go off inside her guts. Losing her own, usually controlled balance, Maria began to drive the muzzle with un-tempered ferocity; sodomising Misty with reckless abandon.

   
Clutching her belly, Misty’s huge chest bounced with every thrust. Sliding down the console she landed on her knees, Maria swiftly following her to the deck.

 

Misty cried out, eyes blurring with tears as she came, losing all control of her bodily functions. Tensing hard, there was a sharp crack; just as the Detective squirted:

 

“AAHHHHH!!”

 

Screaming in combined ecstasy and fright, Misty heard the metal clip hit the deck before she did, sliding off the gun as she orgasmed.

 

Watching Misty collapse to the floor, Maria allowed herself a small smile, blowing on the filthy muzzle before throwing the weapon aside.

 

leaning on the console she wiped her brow; that last one had been tough. Cold blue gaze landing on the Witch once more, Maria saw how she glistened with sweat, the younger woman was no longer the picture of confidence she had been upon convening this little orgy: she had felt fully what Maria had done to the erstwhile Detective.

 

Breathing ragged and uneven, Wanda swayed, struggling to maintain her stance as she twisted her tendrils of magic into the remaining frenzied women, all still fucking like bitches in heat. Neither was able to confront the rival threat whilst absorbing the ecstasy of the harem. Feeling every phantom kiss, tongue, hand and questing finger, the brunette’s eyes were half closed, dark orbs on the verge of rolling back in her twitching head. Uncomfortably aware of wet leather between her slick thighs, Wanda desperately tried to hold on: the lust she had channeled to overcome the Ex-SHIELD Director now reflected back at her.

 

Tightening her jaw Maria straightened up, ready for the final showdown.

 

Gaze shifting she caught sight of the last women between her and the Witch: Through them she would finally de-throne this uppity Avenger once and for all.

 

Crawling amongst the women writhing all around her, Joy Meechum was a shadow off her former self; the bedraggled businesswoman unable to resist lapping sweat and fluid from each body she passed. Pausing aboveTrish’s heaving chest, Joy lathered her breasts as she sucked up Colleen’s expelled cream.

 

Enjoying this luxurious treatment, Trish stroked her newfound lover’s dark hair; she had a thing for difficult brunettes.

 

Feeling a shadow pass over, both women looked up to see Maria staring down at them, immediately at the mercy of the devious dom. Crouching between their legs, she quickly showed them why:

 

"Unnngh!" 

 

Pushing a finger into Joy's wetness, Maria produced a delightful sound from the exhausted lawyer. Sliding her other hand up Trish's trembling thigh, seconds later the radio-host was also mewling. Aware she needed them both overwhelmingly sexually stimulated, Maria reached up to grip their hair, tugging blonde and brown locks painfully before pressing their heads together till their lips had sealed together.

 

Manipulated into an awkward embrace, Joy held Trish as the dominant woman increased her pace, the two clinging each other as she returned to their nethers, finger fucking both where they lay. Gradually increasing the speed and depth of her thrusts, their pussies slipped together as they were fucked once more.

 

Stroking them off, the pad of Maria’s thumb rubbed tight hard circles around the aroused tip of Trish's clit, drawing cries of pleasure from the depleted blonde. Curving her fingers, Maria used her incredible dexterity and skill to find both of their G-spots before hitting them hard:

 

Still entangled, Joy and Trish made out desperately, going from strangers to lovers in mere seconds as they whimpered into each other's mouths, tongues twisting together. Looking up, Maria saw Wanda's awed expression as she expertly brought the pair to new heights of pleasure, their joint ecstasy crashing psychically over the weakened Witch. Working both arms between two pairs of legs, Maria swallowed her exhaustion, determined to overcome her ailing rival.

 

Another thrust - this time all the way into both women, three fingers up to the hilt - produced a fresh flow of fluids and pronounced shrieks from both Joy and Trish, the socialites clamping together as they were mutually overwhelmed. Not backing off, Maria tugged apart their legs, throwing a thigh over each shoulder before returning her skilled hands to their burning core.

 

Swirling her fingers in two drooling slots, Maria twisted her digits in both channels, the blonde and brunette squirming against the cold metal deck. Leaning into their embrace, Maria reached deep into their velvety insides, gathering up a generous coating of natural lubricant before slipping out and down to brush against two tender puckers. Jerking away, Joy pressed closer to the blonde, Trish swallowing her nervous indignation as Maria tested their virgin assholes.

 

Little pink muscles contracting as she touched them, Maria ensured both were wrapped up in each other before testing them once more, just relaxed enough to let her wriggle the tips of her digits inside. Clutching and relaxing in equal measure, neither women resisted and in one motion Maria slipped her probing fingers into each of their butts, taking both of their behinds simultaneously.

 

Crying out wantonly at the blatant intrusion, Trish shivered, grabbing frantically at Joy’s upper arm. At the same time, Maria slid her thumbs up to wet pussies, rubbing each of their clits to keep the horny women subdued: two hands, four holes; and the Witch felt it all.

Beginning a regular rhythm, Maria pistoned her fingers and thumbs in and out of Joy and Trish, first mirroring her movements for each woman, then alternating one in, the other out, pinching at the thin wall between their channels. Each time she pushed into Joy’s ass she massaged Trish’s pussy, nurturing their lust by transferring pain and pleasure between their open mouths.

 

Using her experience to quickly stir both women into a frenzy, Maria balanced her rough treatment of their asses with continuous vaginal stimulation: finding they both liked it rough; if there was one thing she enjoyed about Wanda’s magical approach, it was how the girl had exposed their true desire. On her next stroke she plunged in deeper, up to the knuckle of each hand, holding still as both Trish and Joy shuddered in her grasp. Twirling her thumbs into their streaming pussy's it was all Joy could do to bite down on Trish's shoulder, the blonde clinging to the brunette as Maria controlled them both like puppets, fingering their asses and pussies as they writhed together on the floor.

 

Buried in a pile of undulating bodies, Natasha watched Maria take the girls as she swallowed another mouthful of cream, puffy lips overflowing with cum as her belly heaved. Lost in the orgy, Natasha could no longer tell whom she was even eating: accepting another pussy into her mouth while more pairs of lips feasted on her exhausted frame: This was a literal cluster fuck. How many women? How many orgasms?? Resting her head on a slender thigh, Natasha felt hands everywhere, groping bare breasts and soft flesh, fingers in every crevice, her skin glazed in cum, sweat and piss, glinting in the harsh lights of the bridge.

 

More cream splashing into her open mouth, hot juice gurgled in Natasha’s throat and dribbled down her wet cheek. Wincing, the redhead's eyelids fluttered as ropes of fluid splattered her eyelids and drenched her red hair, gaze shifting back to the orchestrator behind the orgy itself.

 

Staring down at the pile of exhausted woman, each now feasting on one another in a continuous series of orgasms, Wanda felt the sexual toll of her harem finally overwhelm her, all their climaxes melding together into a unyielding stream; one after another after another in a chorus of desperate unladylike grunts of pain and screams of joy that reverberated into a deep endless noise; Natasha satisfying every woman she came across.

 

Turning her hooded gaze to Maria, she stared back at her, arms working the shuddering blonde and brunette into heady new heights, using pain to top pleasure to top pain till neither could take it anymore:

 

"Uunnngh!!!"

 

"Aargh!!!"

 

“Ohhhhh!!!”

 

Closing her eyes, Wanda bit her tongue, desperate to suppress her own scream as allthe women in her harem cried out in unison; Maria using domination as a weapon, Wanda’s tendrils of lust flashing red as they inundated her body with the same perverted pleasure. 

 

For too long she had channeled their every exertion, all of their lust without receiving relief. Their simultaneous pussy-ass induced orgasm was simply too much for the young girl to take:

 

Flailing wildly, Wanda screamed, clenching her fists as she was hit with the full orgasmic intensity of the orgy before her, a seemingly infinite wave of climaxes cascading through her young body as she flailed helplessly.

 

Flexing, her lithe form rolled in time with the waves of sensation, raw lust consuming Wanda as her legs finally buckled beneath her. Cumming over and over, the Witch fell to her knees, mouth wide in a continuous scream:

 

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!"

 

Drenching tight leather in her cream, Wanda's hair billowed out around her, burning a fiery red as her body experienced unyielding sexual joy, becoming so hot steam poured off undulating form.

 

Dark green eyes rolling back in her head, Wanda dropped her outstretched arms, finally releasing the women around her from their lustful trance.

 

Falling away from the ecstatic explosion, each woman felt the Witch’s orgasmic reverberations, collapsing together in the afterglow of their shared intense experience, shuddering and panting as they came down from a massive high, the cavernous room finally going quiet.

 

Amongst the dilapidated crowd only one rose to the surface:

 

Stepping over the fallen, Maria slid her fingers over disgraced skin, wiping them clean in blonde and brunette hair. Beneath her feet shuddering women mewled pathetically, Karen, Misty, Claire, Trish, Joy, Colleen and Dinah each turned to mindless sluts before their very eyes, left to suckle on each others defeated flesh as she stood above them all.

 

Crawling between their quivering forms, Claire dutifully tended to the squirming naked mass like a good Nurse, licking and massaging spent bodies in the aftermath of their simultaneous orgasm.

 

Trapped underneath the undulating pile Natasha’s eyes flickered open, the world around her still twisting hypnotically as she tried to regain her senses. Attempting to drag herself free the redhead’s arms gave out beneath her, weak as a kitten after so so much sexual exertion. Caught between naked limbs she watched helplessly as the naked brunette sauntered by.

 

Ignoring her surroundings, the Ex-Director of SHIELD approached her prize, still held aloft by the massive steel table.

 

Finally the Witch lifted her head to meet Maria’s piercing blue gaze: 

 

Raising a trembling hand, Wanda snapped her fingers.


End file.
